Pride of New York: Book 1 of The Pride Series
by the Perspicacious Loris
Summary: Story set parallel to Books 2-3. Follow Tony Lorentz and His Pride of 1/3 Feline, 1/3 cybernetic, and 1/3 human hybrids as they work to take down The School's New York Branch, all the while looking for more itex experiments, and remembering to tape heroes


Pride of New York: Book 1 of the Pride Series

A/N: Hey, this King Elessar XII with another story fresh off the presses! This is my first attempt into semi-original material. This fic takes place parallel to School's out-Forever and features a mostly OC cast. Now, if you don't like fics containing mostly Original Characters, I suggest you pick page back on your internet browser and pick another fic to read. However, if you enjoy action, romance, betrayals, and copious amounts of Assassin's Creed/Prototype-style fight scenes, I suggest you read on. And remember to review!

Chapter one:

_Congratulations, you just stumbled upon what appears to be some weird-ass site probably created by a 20-something recluse whose seen way too many episodes of _The X-files_. But if you look closer, then you probably find out about the truth. The truth about The School, Itex, everything. And you probably also gain a chance to survive till your next birthday or so. _

_Anyways, my name is Anthony Lorentz, but call me Tony. Just Tony. And I know what you're thinking; that I'm just a normal, everyday 15-year old growing up in New York City. But then I'll be lying to you. Instead, I was raised in a cage in a place called The School. There, instead of learning and making friends like normal people do in schools, I was experimented on by a bunch of whiteshirted scientists, along with the rest of my pride; Kira, Snipes, Jack, and Alphonse. My DNA, along with the rest of The Pride, was spliced with that of a Cat; mine was combined with the DNA of a Cheetah, giving me increased agility and senses (I can run from Brooklyn to Manhatten in 30 minutes flat). Along with that, they grafted our bodies with cybernetic components; they grafted my skeletal structure with self-replicating nanobots, giving me accelerated healing and superstrength, plus making me virtually bullet-proof._

_Oh, and they replaced my entire left forearm with a robotic prosthetic armed with a hidden blade and a nanogun (built into my index finger)._

_Now, they may sound cool to you, but believe me; it was pure hell. The whitecoats, cold, sadistic, and calculating as they come by, forced us to do things unimaginable. Every day there was a day that you hoped was your last, that suddenly your heart just stops and the torture goes with it. For as long as we can remember, that was the reality of our pitiful existence; an unrelenting regimen of experiments, tests, and unending torture of both mind and body as they fuse metal with our bodies, without anesthesia._

_They thought that we can become The perfect blending of Genetic Engineering and robotics; Super-soldiers that can actually replace the erasers._

_They never thought that their "perfect specimens" would escape. _

_It was good to know Allison Schindler while it lasted. She was a whitecoat at the school that, through a strange twist of fate, became our handler. Unlike everyone else, she pitied us. Had sympathy for us when others had none. And, in the dead of night, she helped us escape from that damned school of horrors. We settled in some run-down apartment in Brooklyn, Allison meeting ends meet by working a job as a doctor._

_Then, just like that, she was gone._

_We all knew she was dead; no one who escapes the school ever survives more than three days of freedom. But that wasn't the fate we're gonna resigned to. We weren't gonna run away and hide from them; not for the sake of revenge, not for the sake of every single kid who had to go through that hell, not for the sake of Allison. But for the sake of fighting back; fighting back for taking away everything we loved and hoped for, fighting back for every kid that went through that abyss of evil, fighting back for all the things they did to us, including taking Allison Schindler, the closest thing we had to a mother, away from us. After a lot of debating, we all decided on one thing:_

_We were gonna take down The School, no matter the cost, no matter the method._

_So that's our lifestory. Feel free to browse (or leave) the site in any way you can._

_To read one of Snipes' many rants on "The Establishment" (whatever the hell that is), __click here__._

_To discover some interesting facts on The History of New York, __read one of Al's many facts you probably never heard about__._

_Love Chanel and all those big fashion chains? Then don't check out_ _Kira's counterculture pride page__._

_If you just love screwing up with your neighbors, __check out Jack's practical jokes page__ (warning: jokes may get you in trouble with the cops)._

_And finally, if you love robotics, video games, or Chinese food, check out __my blog__._

A/N: So, what you think? This story is gonna be my main focus during the summer (to those who read Maximum Front, don't worry, I'll try to update that one as often as I can). tune in next time for the next chapter! And remember to review!


End file.
